


Just because we’re evil doesn't mean we can’t love.

by Throne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Evil!Ryan & Michael, M/M, implied sexual things, small amount of violence, superhero au, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne/pseuds/Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a Myan (Team Crazy Mad) where Ryan is a super-villain – Mad King, and Michael is his partner in crime? Maybe it could be a Myan vs X-ray and Vav?</p><p> X-Ray and Vav have faced many enemies in the past, but none have been like Ryan or the ‘Mad King’ as he likes to put it. But Ryan has an advantage and his name is Michael.</p><p>(Ryan, Gav and Ray have super powers, Michael does not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just because we’re evil doesn't mean we can’t love.

It was a fine spring day in Austin, not a cloud in the sky, children laughing. Ray and Gavin didn't have a care in the world.

For it had been three months since the last major attack on the city and they were loving it. Still there were some crimes but none out of the ordinary. You could say that they had let their guard down.

“Ray?” Gavin asked, placing another empty bottle of beer on the ground beside him. Ray looked up at his friend from the deck chair he was sitting on.

“What Gav?”

“Do you think He will ever come back?” Gavin questioned for the second time this afternoon. Ray sighed knowing exactly who he was talking about, sure it wasn't if he hadn't thought about the subject and it’s not like it had kept him awake at night sometimes.

”I don’t know, for the last time.” Ray exclaimed standing up and walking into the living room.

“Ray?” Gavin asked again this time sounding more panicked. Ray turned around to yell ‘WHAT?’ but something dramatic changed his mind.

The sky was turning black.

"Fuck."

* * *

Ryan casually walked down the main street, people were running away screaming, flocking to their cars or into the nearby buildings.

"Well I'm here," he yelled to no one, "Come and get me boys." Michael came up behind him and threw a bomb into the window of the closest building, he flinched slightly when it exploded. 

"Babe?" Michael said, putting bullets in his gun.

"I'll let you talk to them after I get what I need, okay?" Ryan replied pressing a quick peck to Michael's lips then flying off into the distance.

* * *

"X-Ray! You get the people out safely, I'll go find Mad King." Gavin yelled to his partner, jumping onto the next roof.

"Maybe he'll find you first!" Gavin turned around to be struck in the face by Ryan.

"Fucking Pleb." Gavin hissed, trying to kick at him only to be dodged. Ryan took this time weaken Gavin and by that he means use Michael, his old partner.

"You know, _Vav_ you should hear the way, Michael moans it's just beautiful." Ryan said smirking, still dodge Gavin's punches, "And the way his back bends when I thrust into him, just the best thing ever."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Gavin yelled, the subject of Michael his old partner still was a sore wound.

But every time he tried to attack Ryan, he dodged it and struck Gavin on the back of his head. Ryan just watched as Gavin feel to the ground and he picked up his body and dragged him away. 

* * *

Ray flew around the city, looking for Vav and helping people evacuate buildings. He heard foots steps behind him, Ray started taking off his gloves.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said behind him, "Hands in the air."

Smiling slightly Ray turned around slowly, hands in the air. Before him he saw a pale young man with auburn curls nestled in a black beanie, "You must be Michael, yes?" Ray spoke.

"What's it to ya?" Michael asked gun pointed at Ray's head. Before he could answer, Ray was struck in the back of the head and then everything was black.

* * *

"Put them over there." Gavin heard a voice say, but he couldn't see who it was. He tried to move his arms but there was no point because there was something restricting him

"Boss,he's waking up!"

Gavin opened his eyes to see Ryan staring down at him, his hands were tied behind his back, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ray in the exact same predicament as him.

"What are you going to do to us?" Gavin asked already giving up the fight. Instead of doing his normal smirk, Ryan stepped out of the doorway, letting another figure walk in.

Michael.

"Michael!" Gavin squealed, struggling to free his hands.

"Gavin," Michael spoke, bending down to his level, "Why do you keep looking for me?"

"Wot?"

"Forget about me, I've chosen where i want to be, stop thinking that Ryan's controlling me because he isn't."

"You don't know what you're saying Michael!" Gavin yelled.

"I love him," Michael explained firmly, "And he loves me."

Before Gavin could answer, Michael called for them to be let go.

Gavin turned to see Michael watching him walk away, "Goodbye Michael."

* * *

Michael walked around the base, thinking about the situation.

"Michael?" he turned to see Ryan walking towards him, a look of concern on his face. Michael walked over to his boyfriend and pressed his lips onto his, pushing him into their bedroom.

* * *

When Michael woke up, he found Ryan lying next to him, watching him.

"What's on your mind?" Ryan asked, Michael sighed.

"Do you think i'm weak, y-you know for not killing them?"

Ryan snuggled Michael into his chest, "No, you have mercy and that makes you the strongest of all, even stronger than me."

Smiling slightly Michael allowed himself to fall asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first prompt, hopefully I did what you wanted.
> 
> Ehh i'm sorry about the end.


End file.
